


Kinktober 2020 - Star Wars

by elouanwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Knight Eeth Koth, Knight Mace Windu, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, alcohol (no drunk sex), clone/clone relationship, knifeplay (no blood), never a sith savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/pseuds/elouanwrites
Summary: multi-pairing prompt responses from a slightly modified kinktober prompt list. tags will be added as necessary, and posted at the beginning of the relevant chapters.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives/Savage Opress, Eeth Koth/Mace Windu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 109





	1. stay close, my heart, to the one who knows your ways [knifeplay, Wolffe/Fox]

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and con/crit are welcome on structure, form, and word choice. con/crit is not welcome on content, pairings, or characterization. demands to write more will be deleted.
> 
> relevant tags will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.

Relevant tags: knifeplay (no blood), bondage, dom/sub undertones, clone/clone relationship, pre-established relationship, risk aware consensual kink

* * *

He was almost free. The day was over, the last of his urgent paperwork was done, and all he had left to do was lock up his data pad in the small safe in the wall behind his desk before he could head back to the barracks for some much needed rest. The soft beep of the safe lock engaging was almost obscured by the sound of the office door opening behind him, heralding some new fresh hell to keep him from his bunk. Fox felt his spirits slowly sinking into his boots, closed his eyes for a moment, and quietly sighed through his nose in a desperate bid for patience to deal with his visitor. 

Instead of the expected awkward throat clearing, the sound of the door’s lock clicking into place sent a sharp frisson of alarm down his spine. The sound of the low, growling voice that followed, however, turned that alarm to a thrill of anticipation.

“Working late tonight, vod’ika.”

Fox turned slowly, his face impassive, and raised a single eyebrow at Wolffe. With any luck his vod hadn't noticed Fox's reaction to the sound of his voice. He didn't need any more reasons to be smug.

“There’s a lot of work to do,” Fox said simply, stepping around his desk to lean against the front of it, arms crossed. “Something I can help you with, Commander?” 

Wolffe reached up to take off his bucket, hanging it on the hook by the door without answering, and prowled across the small space to stand in front of Fox. How he managed to loom so effectively when they were the same height Fox never understood, but he certainly didn’t mind it. He leaned a bit further back to increase the illusion of vulnerability, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth up when Wolffe’s gaze darkened. 

“Maybe,” Wolffe rumbled, closing that last bit of distance and raising his hand to rest gently on Fox’s throat. “But maybe, instead, there’s something I could help _you_ with, Commander.” Fox’s lips parted as he sucked in a sharp breath, leaning into the soft touch of rough glove. 

“Oh?” he murmured, uncrossing his arms, and reaching out to rest them against Wolffe’s armored chest lightly. “And what is it you think you might be able to help me with, _ori’vod_.” 

A gust of warm air kissed Fox's cheek as Wolffe exhaled and leaned closer, his hand sliding up Fox's neck to his jaw to tilt his head back, exposing Fox's throat to that dark, hungry gaze.

"That depends," Wolffe said, his voice dropping to a low, threatening growl that sent shivers down Fox's spine and threatened to set his legs trembling. "Do you have a spare set of blacks in your office, vod'ika?"

Fox strangled a whimper in the back of his throat and swallowed, staring blindly at the ceiling as Wolffe's nose traced a line down his throat toward the edge of his chest plate. 

"Y—yes," he stuttered, hitching a breath as sharp teeth lightly grazed his skin. Wolffe grinned against his neck, his other hand already reaching blindly for the latches of Fox's armor.

" _Good_ ," he purred. "You look stressed, Fox'ika, and I need to unwind a little. Just sit there and look pretty while I take care of you."

Piece by piece Fox felt his armor taken away, still staring at the ceiling with his head where Wolffe had put it, clenching and unclenching his fists as firm hands shifted him around. He trembled as Wolffe knelt in front of him, raising one leg at a time for the boots when he felt a tap on his knee. He stifled a gasp as clever fingers gently removed his codpiece, leaving him standing there in nothing but his blacks, feet bare, eyes still trained upwards, cock already straining against fabric. 

Big, warm hands grasped his and moved them up and back, curling his fingers around the edge of his desk, then let go. Wolffe let out a wordless rumble of approval when Fox didn't move, then set back on his heels to enjoy the view. 

"So pretty, Fox'ika," he said, running a hand teasingly down the front of Fox's thigh. Fox snorted, amused as always when a vod complimented his appearance. His amusement fled with lust on its heels when that warm hand gave his leg a sharp smack, and he bit his teeth on a yelp. Wolffe chuckled, and Fox glared as he finally looked down.

"None of that, now," Wolffe said with a grin. "You'll take whatever I give you tonight, vod'ika, and that includes compliments." His grin shaded towards insufferably smug at Fox's shiver, and he stood to step back and remove his own armor. 

Quickly divesting himself of plastoid, he moved to bracket Fox's legs with his own and finally, _finally_ pulled him into an embrace. Fox melted against his vod's chest, trusting Wolffe to carry his weight. His hands left the desk to wrap behind Wolffe’s neck and pull his head forward to slot their mouths together. It didn't take long for strong fingers to find their way to his hair, combing through the slightly longer than regulation strands, Wolffe's other hand sliding down his side to his hip. They kissed sweetly for long moments, a gentle slide of tongues with no battle for dominance, and Fox slowly felt the tension of the day unwind from his shoulders.

After a while the hand in his hair grasped, gentle but firm, and Wolffe took control of the kiss for a moment before pulling Fox's head back. He resisted the drag just to feel it, the slight pain in his scalp sending a bolt of electricity straight to his cock, and he dug his nails into the back of Wolffe’s neck to be rewarded with a pleased growl. Wolffe leaned down to set his teeth into Fox’s neck again, sharp, nipping bites that flushed with blood, marking up his dark skin in a way that would be impossible to hide later. Fox would be irritated if it weren’t so arousing, the thought of being so openly claimed, that people would _see_ and _know_ that he was wanted, worthy of desire. His breath came in short, soft gasps, his hips jerking helplessly as Wolffe worked his way down again to the collar of his blacks, then stopped. Fox whined in protest, digging in his nails again, and Wolffe laughed and pulled away. 

“You’re always so impatient,” he said, infuriatingly smug. “Such a needy little fox.” Fox bared his teeth and kicked Wolffe in the ankle, huffing in outrage when Wolffe only snickered and pulled back even farther, reaching up to grasp Fox’s hands and return them to the desk.

“Stay put,” he said, darkly amused. “I told you already, you’ll take what I _give_ you.” Fox swallowed roughly, tightening his grip on the desk, and gave a sharp, jerky nod. Wolffe smiled, satisfied, and knelt down in front of Fox, pulling a vibroblade from the sheath on his leg. Fox caught his breath on a gasp, eyes widening, and had to stifle a moan of anticipation. Wolffe didn’t bring out a blade often but when he did it was always a good time. 

The first kiss of steel on the inside of his ankle was a shock, the slow trace of the point moving up his leg like a line of cold fire as the fabric of his blacks parted with a whisper against his skin. Fox kept his breath steady through sheer force of will, closing his eyes against the too bright light of his office as he leaned more heavily on the edge of the desk. When the knife reached the top of his thigh, the tip just barely brushing the crease, it stopped and pulled away only to return an inch over on the same leg and slowly trace back down. 

Once a single long strip of tough fabric was hanging loose, Wolffe cut it at the top, dropping it next to his knee and starting to slice the other leg up Fox’s shin. Fox shifted slightly, biting his lip and twitching his fingers against the desk, desperate to touch but determined to stay where he was put. Wolffe dragged his still gloved fingers down the exposed skin of Fox’s thigh, the rough texture leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. 

“You’re being so good for me, vod’ika, doing so well,” he murmured, tracing the vibroblade up over Fox’s hip and across his belly, then down towards the other cut, the cold rush of air making Fox shiver and his breath catch. The last few threads holding the two sides together parted, and Fox’s cock bobbed free, already fully hard and aching, a tiny bead of precome glistening at the tip. 

Warm air gusted over it as Wolffe exhaled, lips parted and pupils blown wide with lust, and he leaned forward to give it a gentle kitten lick across the head. A groan rumbled up his throat at the musky flavor bursting across his tongue, and Wolffe savored the choked gasp from Fox at the barely there touch. Surging up from his kneeling position, he grabbed the strip of cloth off the floor and pressed against his vod fully, dropping the strip on the desk and reaching up to pull Fox into another kiss. This one had nothing of tenderness in it, all claiming and possessive, plunging his tongue into Fox’s mouth and swallowing his gasps and soft moans. 

Dropping the knife on the desk he grabbed Fox’s wrists, pulling them together and gathering them in one hand, holding firm. Fox _whimpered_ , a full body shudder racing along his frame as he tugged lightly against that commanding hold, and Wolffe snarled in satisfaction against his lips. His free hand snatched up the strip of cloth and started expertly winding it around Fox’s wrists, firm enough to hold but not so tight as to hurt, and pulled away from the kiss to tie it securely. Fox panted, the desk the only thing keeping him on his feet, and twisted his wrists futilely just to feel the lack of give. Wolffe leaned into him, pressing him back, back, and Fox leaned into it with another whimper, only for it to break into a squawk of outrage as he heard the unmistakable sound of a vibroblade slamming into plastoid. 

“Did...did you just _stab my desk_?” he snarled, squirming around to look. “Shabuir! Do you know what kind of paperwork I need to do to requisition a new desk?!” He turned far enough to see, and sure enough, there it was, buried to the hilt. The outrage crested as he heard Wolffe’s snicker, but he lost it on a tide of arousal as strong hands spun him fully and shoved him down, chest flat against the surface, hooking his bound wrists on the blade. 

“It’s not my fault your desk has nowhere convenient to secure a captive, Fox’ika,” Wolffe said smugly. “Now be a good boy and stay still for me.” Fox bit his tongue on a sharp retort, letting his forehead drop to the surface with a soft thunk as he unconsciously shifted to spread his legs. Wolffe hummed, pleased, as he dragged his hands across Fox’s back and down to his hips, clenching sharply before letting go. There was a whisper of sound behind him, then Fox felt yet another blade start tracing its way up his side from his hip, slowly parting the fabric of his blacks and skating across his ribs. 

Fox lost time, floating on a haze of arousal and the soft-edged feeling of being trapped but safe. The kiss of metal on his skin and the drag of fabric as each piece was pulled away, broken only by the sound of Wolffe’s wordless rumbles of satisfaction as Fox was slowly exposed to his gaze, were the only things that mattered. 

Some indeterminable amount of time later, as the last scrap of his blacks was pulled off his wrist, Fox was brought back to full awareness by the feeling of sharp teeth biting down on the back of his neck. He jerked, then collapsed with a low groan, his legs no longer holding him up, draped bonelessly across his desk. Wolffe’s nails dragged slowly, so slowly down his ribs, leaving welts in their wake, trails of fire against the chill of the air in the room. Wolffe released his neck and pressed a soft kiss in the center of the marks, nuzzling his nose against Fox’s hairline. 

“Perfect,” he murmured, petting softly across the welts. “You’re perfect like this, Fox’ika. So good for me.” Fox whined softly, shifting against the desk and tugging at his wrists, and Wolffe rewarded him by reaching around to finally, _finally_ grasp his cock, a light, teasing stroke from base to tip. Fox yelped, thrusting into his hand, then huffed out a breathy cry when Wolffe put a firm, warning hand on his back. 

“Shh,” Wolffe soothed, his hand stilling on Fox’s cock, a grasp just light enough to tease, and Fox shivered and stopped moving, swallowing roughly. “Good. I told you I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry.” 

Struggling to control his breathing, Fox nodded against the desk, letting go of the last bits of his control, and put himself in Wolffe’s capable hands. A small huff of protest slipped from his lips as Wolffe pulled back, releasing his cock to bob in empty air, but the sound of a cap being opened piqued his attention. The hand on his back slid down to grasp the cheek of his ass, massaging firmly. The cold touch of a now gloveless lubed finger on his entrance made him jump, and Wolffe chuckled even as he dragged a finger tip around the rim teasingly. Slow strokes, around and around, until Fox was writhing with impatience and Wolffe had to grip his cheek harshly in warning. Fox stilled, shivering and panting, and thumped his forehead against the desk with a groan of frustration. Wolffe snickered but relented, dipping his finger into Fox’s hole in one long, smooth movement, relishing the pleased hum from his partner at the sensation. 

That long, calloused finger moved slowly, in and out, stroking the soft walls of Fox’s body, dragging hitching gasps and breathy notes from his mouth. One finger turned to two, and with a crook and a twist Fox finally cried out a long, wavering note as his body seized with pleasure. Wolffe let out a harsh breath and shuddered, his arousal steadily eroding his control, and moved his fingers a bit more roughly. The heat of Fox’s body, his desperate straining, his sweet submission, all lit a fire in his blood like nothing else. He added a third finger, plunging all three into Fox’s hole, growling at the low groan Fox let out, and leaned forward to bite harshly at the meat of his back. Fox groaned again, knowing from experience that he would be feeling those marks for days, and pressed back into Wolffe’s touch pleadingly. 

“Come on,” he gasped against the desk, tilting his hips invitingly. “Wolffe _, please._ I need—” His voice caught on a stuttering groan as Wolffe shoved his fingers deep, his other hand reaching around to squeeze Fox’s cock. 

“I know what you need,” he growled. “And I’m going to _give_ it to you.” Wolffe pulled away and Fox panted softly, trying to catch his breath while his ears caught the sound of a zip and the slick glide of lube on skin behind him. The sudden grasp of a large hand on the back of his neck punched a breathy exhale from between his teeth, but the press of a hard cock on his entrance drew a long, low whine from his throat as Wolffe slowly pressed in. He twisted his wrists in the ties, hitching breaths fogging the surface of the desk as he pressed back into that slow, smooth slide, until Wolffe was fully seated, the fabric of his blacks rough on Fox’s skin. 

They stayed there, motionless, for several long moments, just breathing and relishing the sensations before Wolffe started to move. Each long stroke drew Fox further out of his own head, drifting on nothing but pure feeling, the only thing holding him to reality Wolffe’s hand firm on his neck and the cock in his ass. Even his tied wrists faded from existence, the tug of his body against the handle of the knife a distant, fuzzy thing. His own breathy cries and soft “ah, ah” exhales were white noise, as Wolffe took his pleasure from Fox’s body. The hand reaching around to grasp his cock jerked him back to awareness, and he let out a sobbing cry as Wolffe stroked him firm and quick just like he liked. 

“That’s it, vod’ika,” he murmured in Fox’s ear, leaning forward to press harder against his neck. “Let go.” Fox shook, jerking in Wolffe’s grasp, and came with a shuddering wail, collapsing against the desk with a whimper. Wolffe grunted at the tightening muscles around his cock, slamming home a few more times then coming with a growl, sinking his teeth into the meat of Fox’s shoulder. Fox shuddered again with another whimper, and Wolffe rested fully against his back, panting against Fox’s neck and petting his heaving sides gently until he stopped shaking. Fox hummed quietly, shifting, and Wolffe gently pulled out with one more dragging stroke on Fox’s ribs. 

“All right?” he asked quietly, one hand carding through Fox’s hair. 

“Mmm.” Fox sighed, boneless, floating on a warm haze of pleasure. Wolffe laughed softly, stepping away only to return with a packet of wipes and start gently cleaning the mess dripping down Fox’s thighs. Stepping around the desk he carefully lifted Fox’s wrists off the vibroblade’s handle, untying the fabric and gently chafing the marks left behind. Fox hummed with pleasure, fingers curling as Wolffe started massaging his arms. Wolffe laughed again, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Fox’s cheek. 

“Come on, Fox’ika,” he coaxed. “Let’s get you to bed.” Fox huffed a protest and lazily flapped an arm toward the couch in the corner of his office. He used it often enough when he worked so late that trekking back to the barracks was an impossible task, may as well use it now when he was boneless with pleasure and too sated to move. Wolffe’s amused huff against his cheek signaled victory, and Fox let himself float while Wolffe gently pulled his spare set of blacks on him and gathered him up, carrying him over to the couch. Curling into the cushion as a blanket was pulled up to his shoulders, he blinked his eyes open at the sound of Wolffe’s voice in his ear.

“I’m on leave for the next week,” he said softly, brushing his fingers across Fox’s cheek. “Maybe you can show me around Coruscant if you can manage a day off.” Fox smiled, a slow, creeping thing of delight and anticipation. 

“Oh, I think I can find the time,” he murmured, his eyes sliding closed again, and drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *


	2. the springtime of lovers has come [threesome, Echo/Fives/Savage]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and con/crit are welcome on structure, form, and word choice. con/crit is not welcome on content, pairings, or characterization. demands to write more will be deleted.
> 
> relevant tags will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.

relevant tags: threesome, never a sith savage, praise kink, oral sex, spitroasting, fluff, alcohol (no drunk sex), alien biology, dom/sub undertones

* * *

Two years they’d been living in Theed, and Savage still couldn’t quite believe it was real. Here he was sitting in the corner of a small, cozy cantina on the other side of the galaxy from Dathomir, nursing a glass of bhakata and relaxing after a day of (paid!) work, and it still felt like he might wake up any moment back in the nightbrothers’ village. It felt like no time at all since he and Feral had managed to smuggle themselves off planet and hitchhike their way across the galaxy. And yet, they’d been living on Naboo long enough now to not only find good employment, but also for Feral to make _friends_. 

Which is why Savage was in the cantina alone, sulking quietly into his glass. Feral had gone away for the weekend with a few friends to celebrate an engagement, leaving Savage to keep their apartment and mope. Of course he’d never _t_ _ell_ his little brother that he was moping, he would never want to deprive him of any amount of joy in a life that had held so little of it, but that didn’t seem to stop him from doing it. It was the first time they’d been apart for more than a single day in their entire lives, and Savage was...lonely. He sighed into his glass, consoling himself with thoughts of how bright and happy Feral would be when he got home, and knocked back the last of his drink so he could head out.

His plans to end his lonely evening alone in his lonely apartment were derailed when another glass of bhakata was set on his table by a passing server. Savage shifted in his seat, flicking his gaze up at the server then over her shoulder awkwardly, still not used to making eye contact with females.

“Ah, I’m sorry, but I didn’t...I didn’t order this,” he said quietly, hunching over apologetically. The sephi woman gave him a warm smile, familiar with her rather shy customer after the few months he’d been coming in.

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, they did.” she replied, nodding toward the end of the bar across the room. "Sent their compliments and the drink.” With that and a friendly nod she moved on with her rounds. 

Savage frowned, baffled, and followed her gesture with his eyes to see a pair of uncannily similar looking human men with dark skin and short, tightly curled black hair sitting at the bar. Noticing his attention immediately, the one with the goatee gave him a cheeky grin and waggled his fingers in a small wave, while the other nodded with a warm smile. Savage hesitated, glancing from one to the other, then responded with a cautious smile and a small wave of his own. He wasn’t sure _why_ they would buy him a drink, but he certainly wasn’t going to be rude enough to turn it down.

Apparently his smile, tentative as it was, was encouragement enough for the two of them to pick up their own drinks and saunter over to his corner booth. Goatee had a small tattoo of the number five on his temple, and No Goatee had...neither tattoo nor goatee. Other than those two distinguishing marks, they really did look remarkably similar. Savage shifted back a bit on the bench as they got close, pulling his glass toward himself, and nodded as politely as he knew how. 

“Hello,” he said haltingly, glancing between them again. “Thanks...for the drink.” Goatee grinned again, leaning against the back of the booth on the other side from Savage, and raised his own glass in greeting. 

“No debt,” he said cheerfully. “Mind if we join you, though?” The other one rocked back on his heels casually, flashing another small, friendly smile. Savage stared, slightly flustered. No one had ever asked to sit with him before in his _life_ , and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“S-sure,” he stuttered out, shifting a bit further back awkwardly. They both beamed, wasting no time in sliding into the bench seat across from him and getting comfortable. Savage swallowed nervously, taking a quick sip of his drink to hide the motion. He wasn’t precisely practiced at interacting socially with anyone except other nightbrothers, coworkers, or his brother, and he was entirely out of his depth. 

"So…" Goatee leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table, his grin softening into a sly smile. "Come here often?" Before Savage could reply with anything other than a startled blink No Goatee groaned, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. 

"Mir'osik," he complained, jabbing his elbow into his companion's side. "What this di'kut actually _meant_ to say was his name is Fives, nice to meet you." Goatee, Fives apparently, winked at a now thoroughly flustered Savage, completely shameless.

"Ah...nice to meet you as well," Savage said quietly, feeling warmth rising in his cheeks. "I'm Savage." He hesitated for a moment, unsure if they were from a culture that shook hands in greeting, but it was common enough among humans that at least they probably wouldn't be offended. He reached his arm across the table towards Fives. 

Judging by the sheer delight radiating off the man as he leaned forward to clasp Savage's forearm, he made the right choice. Savage returned the grip firmly, careful to keep in mind the relative durability of their frames, then turned his attention to No Goatee in polite inquiry.

"And I'm Echo," No Goatee said with a crooked smile, giving Fives another nudge with his elbow when the other man just kept holding onto Savage's arm. Fives flushed, a faint red tinting his dark cheeks, and let go with a small cough of embarrassment. Echo rescued Savage's arm for a forearm clasp of his own, but let go quick enough to let him salvage his dignity.

“So…” Savage started, turning the glass between his hands. “What, uh. What can I do for you?” 

Echo smiled again and shrugged, leaning back against the booth’s wall. 

“You’ve been sitting over here since before we got here, and you looked lonely.” 

Fives leaned in, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands over his glass. 

“Also,” he murmured, eyes bright. “You’re _much_ too pretty to be sitting alone.” 

Savage felt a full blush surge up his face from his neck, and he dropped his gaze, suddenly verging on breathless. He wasn’t...entirely unfamiliar with that sort of attention, but it had been quite a while, and never so blatantly stated. He found that it wasn’t, however, unwelcome. Both of them looked strong, firm muscles entirely obvious under their tight black shirts, and their smiles were...lovely. And Feral was away for two days. And they were right, he was lonely. And...he _wanted_ , he realized. He took a deep breath, glancing back up to see the two of them patiently waiting, no sign of judgement on their faces, and slowly let some of the nervous tension drain out of his shoulders.

“Well,” he said quietly, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, “I appreciate the company.” Their delighted grins tugged his smile up even more and he lifted his glass for a sip, keeping his gaze up and looking through his lashes at first one than the other. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a lonely evening in his lonely apartment after all.

* * *

“Ah! Sav’ika, _mesh’la_ , that’s perfect, just...just like that,” Fives moaned, thumping his head back against the wall and running his fingers up and down two of Savage’s honey-gold horns. Savage shivered, blinking his beautiful gold eyes up at him, pupils blown wide with arousal. 

Fives traced one hand down the dark markings on that lovely face to where full lips were wrapped tight around the head of his cock, and thumbed the corner of his mouth gently. Savage’s hands trembled where they were resting lightly against Fives’ hips, and he slid back down Fives’ length with a muffled moan of his own. 

Echo finished pulling off his shirt and knelt down behind Savage’s back, running greedy hands along firm muscle and pressing up against him. He leaned his head in, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Savage’s ear, a pleased little hum rolling up his throat at the resulting shiver. 

“He tastes good doesn’t he, mesh’la?” he murmured, reaching one hand around to trace the markings across those lovely pecs, and the other one up to rub those pretty horns. “And you’re taking him so well, look at you. Beautiful.” Savage’s eyes slid closed with another soft moan, and he pressed back into Echo’s chest even as he bobbed his head slowly on Fives’ cock. 

“Osik,” Fives whispered above them, the wall the only thing holding him upright at this point. “That mouth, sithing _hells_.” A particularly delightful twist of Savage’s tongue combined with a slight graze of those sharp teeth had Fives’ hand clenching on the horn his fingers were wrapped around, and he helplessly thrust deeper with a sharp cry. Rather than choking Savage just swallowed him down to the root, his hands tightening on Fives’ hips. Echo groaned into Savage’s ear, the hand on his horn slowly pulling his head back out of Fives’ grip until only the tip of Fives’ cock rested on his tongue, and brought his lips to Savage’s golden skin. 

“I want to fuck you,” he whispered between hot, wet kisses on Savage’s neck. “Savage, Sav’ika, I want to _fuck_ you, you’re so beautiful, do you have any idea what you look like on your knees, taking his cock so perfectly, such a good boy.” Savage’s eyes flew open and he whined desperately, straining against Echo’s hold and panting open-mouthed around Fives’ cock, pressing his hips back into Echo’s hard length. Echo grinned toothily, grinding his cloth-trapped cock against the swell of Savage’s still regrettably clothed ass. 

“You want that, mesh’la? You want me to fuck you? You gonna let me make you feel good, pretty thing?” He pulled Savage’s head back, ignoring Fives’ complaint, and shook his head gently by the horn. “Answer, Sav’ika. Do you want me to fuck you?” Savage swallowed roughly, trembling and baring his throat.

“Yes,” he breathed, knotting his fingers into the loose fabric of Fives’ open pants. “I— _yes, please_.” Echo shuddered against Savage’s back, exhaling through his teeth, then suddenly pulled back and staggered to his feet. 

“Up,” he said roughly. “Fives, on the bed.” Fives grinned and pulled away from Savage’s hands, tossing off a jaunty salute. He practically hopped across the room, shimmying out of his pants on the way, and in seconds was naked and comfortably sitting at the head of the small bed, a pillow propped up behind his back and an anticipatory glint in his eyes. Savage wavered for a moment, overcome, clenching and unclenching his empty hands, before shakily climbing to his feet. Echo pulled him around by the arm and tugged him into his chest, wrapping him in an embrace and pressing his head down to rest his face in Echo’s shoulder.

“All right?” he asked quietly, stroking a soothing hand down Savage’s bare back. He melted into Echo’s arms, clutching at his back with blunted claws, and nodded jerkily. 

“It’s just—a lot,” he said quietly, pressing his face into Echo’s neck. “Been a while. Good, though. Don’t...don’t stop.” Echo reached up to rub Savage’s horns soothingly, letting him just breathe for a moment, catching Fives’ concerned gaze across the room with a reassuring smile.

“Good,” he murmured against Savage’s ear, his voice shading into a low growl. “Because we’re going to _wreck_ you.” With that he grabbed Savage’s horns and pulled his head up, spun him around, and started walking him towards the bed. Pulling him up at the edge of it, he slid his hands around Savage’s hips, locking eyes with an awestruck Fives as he slowly started to peel him out of his pants. Savage shivered, leaning back against Echo’s chest, until the last bit of fabric dropped to the floor. A nudge at his hip sent him up onto the bed, slowly crawling up to kneel between Fives’ outstretched legs, and he leaned in for a soft, wet kiss. 

“Pretty,” Echo breathed quietly, his hungry gaze roving over the two in front of him even as he divested himself of the last of his clothing. Grabbing a small tube out of his pocket and tossing it on the bed, he dropped his pants on the floor and climbed up on the mattress behind Savage. Shuffling up behind him on his knees, Echo ran his hand possessively from black marked neck to golden tailbone, admiring the view. He still couldn’t quite believe someone so strikingly beautiful could have been sitting alone in that cantina, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Everyone else’s loss, their gain. He shifted closer, wrapping both arms around him, pulling that lovely black and gold form back against himself and smirking at Fives’ protesting grumble. 

“Hush, cyare, you can have him back in a minute,” he said smugly with a possessive squeeze. Savage exhaled a wavering breath, and leaned his head back to rest on Echo’s shoulder, careful to angle his horns away. “Good boy,” Echo said quietly, dragging his hand down towards Savage’s cock with his eyes locked on Fives’ face. Fives licked his lips, fisting his hands in the sheets as he watched Echo’s fingers trace their way down with a hungry gaze. Echo smirked as he wrapped a gentle hand around Savage’s cock, the twin gasps of arousal from his two bed partners echoing (hah!) in his ears. Feeling something unfamiliar, he hummed curiously and let his fingers explore. Savage trembled against him, swallowing roughly, small twitches of his hips evidence of ruthlessly repressed thrusting.

“V-vestigial spikes,” he gasped out, wrapping his hands around Echo’s wrist where it was holding his chest. Echo hummed again, a querying lilt, tracing his fingertips lightly across the numerous small bumps. Savage squirmed, whining and clenching his fingers almost painfully on Echo’s arm. “Z-zabraks have...the bumps are—” A twist of Echo’s hand cut him off with a gasp, his blunted claws digging into Echo’s skin, and Echo grinned. 

“Oh, _really_ ,” he replied breathlessly. “I bet that feels very nice. What do you think, Fives? Maybe next time he’ll let you ride him, get that pretty cock up inside you.” He laughed at Fives’ garbled moan, pulling back and giving the back of Savage’s head a little tap. “For now, why don’t you put that talented mouth back to work, sweetheart, while I give you what I promised.” 

Savage fell forward onto his hands then his elbows, leaned down, and swallowed fives to the root without hesitation. Fives yelped, bucking up into that soft, hot mouth, his hands jerking up to rest lightly on Savage’s horns. Echo snatched up the tube of slick and flipped the cap open, drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers, and reached out to run a teasing fingertip around Savage’s rim. A plaintive whine from Savage wrenched a quiet, desperate curse from Fives. Echo relented and slowly pressed one finger into Savage’s hole up to the first knuckle, his other hand reaching down to roll his sack in gentle fingers. Savage _growled_ , pressing back into Echo’s hand as he pulled off of Fives’ cock. 

“I’m not gonna _break_ , Echo,” he gasped out, pulling against Fives’ grip on his horns. “I’m a Zabrak, we’re sturdy. Just... _give_ it to me.” Echo froze, hardly breathing for a moment, then exhaled harshly through his teeth.

“Oh?” he asked darkly. “Well, who am I to deny such a reasonable request.” With that he reached forward to shove Savage’s head back down onto Fives’ cock, and plunged two fingers harshly into his hole. Savage choked on a gasp and then moaned, sucking and bobbing with enthusiasm as Fives whimpered and cursed. Echo leaned down to press wet, sucking kisses along Savage’s spine, fingers twisting and spreading to loosen that tight ring of muscle. 

“If you need me to stop, give Fives a tap on the leg,” he said breathlessly, slipping in another finger on the next stroke. “Otherwise, keep your mouth busy and your hands on the bed.” Savage hummed an affirmative around Fives’ cock and shifted his knees further apart, and Echo muttered a curse. How in the hells did they get so lucky, to be welcomed into this beautiful creature’s bed? 

Entirely out of patience, Echo pulled his fingers free and messily slicked his own cock, wiping the excess on the sheets, then grasped at gold and black hips as he pressed into Savage’s still almost uncomfortably tight entrance. Savage pulled his head back far enough to cry out, his mouth slack around Fives’ cock, and Echo watched with eager eyes as Fives grasped it and rubbed the head messily around Savage’s lips, smearing spit and precome everywhere. Fully seated, he leaned forward and rested his forehead on Savage’s back, breathing heavily. 

“Good, so good Sav’ika,” he murmured against soft skin, hands clenched and hips flexing in short, sharp thrusts. Savage panted, eyes glazed with lust, his arms shaking against the bed, and Fives slowly pushed his head back down onto his cock. 

“Come on, mesh’la,” he crooned, one hand grasping tight on his horns and the other stroking his cheek. “Take my cock, gorgeous, you’re doing so good.” Savage shuddered at the praise, eyes closing as he sucked on the hard length, his cheeks hollowing. Echo slowly drew back until just the tip of his cock remained in that incredible warmth, then snapped his hips forward sharply, the deep thrust shoving Savage’s head all the way onto Fives’ cock, eliciting a pleased groan from his partner. 

Hands tightening on Savage’s hips, Echo went about setting a brutal pace, thrusting hard and deep as he relished the sounds of helpless pleasure from his bedmates. It wasn’t long before Fives started to squirm, his breath punched out of his chest in sharp gasps as he flexed his hips. 

“E-echo, I...I can’t…” he stuttered out, his free hand fisted in the sheets and his head thrown back. Echo slowed his thrusts, leaning forward to put his lips next to Savage’s ear. 

“Do you want his come, Sav’ika?” he asked softly, pressed deep and rolling his hips. “Do you want to taste him? Or do you want him to come on your pretty skin, mark you up?” Savage choked and surged forward, swallowing around Fives’ cock, and Echo laughed. “I guess that answers that. Go ahead cyare, he wants it, so give it to him.” Fives shouted, flexing his hips up once, twice, then shook breathlessly as he emptied deep into Savage’s throat before collapsing back with a whimper against the head of the bed. 

Echo grabbed Savage’s shoulder, pulling him upright and wrapping his arm tight around his chest, thrusting deep as a soft, wavering cry came out of his wrecked throat. Fives leaned forward, still wobbly, and wrapped his hand around Savage’s cock, curious and delighted over the interesting texture. 

“Oh, I _definitely_ want to ride this, Sav’ika please say I can,” he said breathlessly, reaching up with his other hand to pluck at Savage’s nipples. Savage twisted in Echo’s grasp, whining, then shook like he was falling apart as he came on Fives’ fingers, pulsing as the small pebbled nubs on his cock hardened even further. Echo cursed and thrust wildly as Savage’s channel tightened, also coming with a gravelly moan, his arms tightening as he gently thrust through the aftershocks. All three of them slumped together in the center of the bed, sweating and shivering as they caught their breath. 

Fives recovered first, leaning forward to nuzzle affectionately at Savage’s cheek, then he staggered to his feet to head to the fresher. After a bit of rummaging he came back out with a pair of cloths, one damp and one dry, and gently started cleaning Savage’s skin. He pulled the top sheets halfway off the bed, then gently pulled Echo’s arms from around Savage’s chest and guided him down to lay on the clean part of the bed limply. He shivered with a soft sound of complaint as Echo finally pulled out, then twitched as Fives cleaned him up then wiped him dry. Echo took the rags with a grateful smile, efficiently cleaning himself then scooting off the soiled sheets so Fives could finish dragging them off the bed. He leaned down to brush his fingers softly across Savage’s cheek, delighted by the pleased hum he received as Savage leaned into the caress. 

“Do you mind if we stay, mesh’la?” he asked quietly, curling against his back. “We don’t have to check in with our CO until tomorrow afternoon, and we would love to spend some more time with you if you’re willing.” Savage caught his breath for a moment, then exhaled with a content sigh.

“No,” he whispered, pressing his face into the bed. “I don’t mind. I can...make breakfast?” Echo grinned at Fives as he reappeared with a blanket he found somewhere, and tugged at that lithe but powerful gold and black form to make room for his partner on the slightly too small bed. 

“That sounds wonderful,” he said with another soft caress, scooting down a bit to rest his forehead against the curve of Savage’s skull below his horns.

“And maybe after breakfast,” Fives interjected cheerfully as he tossed the blanket over them, “you’ll let me ride that pretty cock of yours while Echo watches.” Savage choked on a laugh, grabbing a pillow to smack him with, then happily wrapped his arms around the cheeky bastard as he plopped onto the bed. 

“Maybe I will,” he murmured contentedly, pulling Fives close and tucking his head under his chin. 

* * *

**Mando’a Glossary**

Mir'osik - shit for brains

Osik - shit, expletive

Di’kut - idiot

Mesh’la - beautiful

Cyare - beloved

‘Ika - affectionate diminutive


	3. I only ask that you keep some attention on me [cockwarming, Mace/Eeth]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relevant tags: dom-sub undertones, rimming, oral sex, cockwarming, light praise kink, Knight Mace Windu, Knight Eeth Koth, porn with feelings, alien biology
> 
> ty for the beta cry ilu <3 <3 <3

* * *

Eeth’s mission had been a long one. He had been sent to arrest a bounty hunter gone rogue who had started hunting for sport. What should have been a simple mission of a week or two stretched into months as the target kept slipping from his grasp. It wasn’t until a stray hint of out of place satisfaction flared in one of the members of the outer rim planet’s law enforcement support team that Eeth even began to suspect an information leak, a foolish mistake in hindsight. Master Ayada would be ashamed of him.

To add insult to injury, the leak was purely motivated by _spite_ of all things, someone resentful of the order interfering and just wanting to see him fail. Finally, after much too long a chase, Eeth had cornered the hunter and brought him in to stand trial for his crimes, and could make his weary way home to the temple. Weary, and _tense_ , still on edge from his failure. He should have known after the first empty safe house that there was an information leak somewhere. It shouldn’t have taken a randomly caught projected emotion to make him even _consider_ the possibility. Arrogant and foolish. He shuddered, thinking of his master’s eventual reaction to his failure—disappointment at _best_.

At least Master Ayada wasn’t there to greet him when he landed, likely on a mission of his own. Eeth was sure he would hear from him when he returned, but at least he’d have some time to brace himself for his master’s censure. Trudging toward his rooms, pack slung over his shoulder, Eeth dredged up a smile and a greeting for anyone who noticed him, the smile quickly falling away when he was alone in the corridors once more. He didn’t have the energy for socializing, just wanting to get to his rooms and shower, then hide away until it was time to make his report to the council. At least none of his information was urgent, so it could wait a day or two.

Finally he made it to his quarters, fortunately without anyone trying to drag him into a conversation to catch up after his months away. He dropped his pack with a sigh and headed straight for the fresher, eager to wash off the grime of travel. In a vain hope of calming his nerves he spent longer under the hot water than he generally allowed himself, but to little avail. He emerged in a cloud of steam, only slightly less tense than he went in. In the midst of drying his long hair, his door chime sounded and he froze, dismay rising in his gut.

For a long, _long_ moment he seriously considered just...not answering. Maybe they would assume he was already asleep and go away. With a sigh from the very depths of his soul, he wrapped the towel around his hair, pulled his outer robe back on, and went to the door. It could be important, after all. Dragging as convincing a smile to his face as he could manage he opened the door, only to drop it with a huff of relief when he saw who was on the other side.

“Mace,” he said quietly, a weary warmth coloring his tone, his smile smaller but much more genuine. A dear friend like his fellow knight was a welcome sight indeed.

Mace raised a brow, a touch of concern crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Your mission ran quite long, I was starting to get worried. Are you alright?”

Eeth waved him in, going over to the couch to flop down with a sigh, wet hair, towel, and all. “Fine, just tired. It was—stressful, that’s all.” He gestured vaguely, not especially interested in getting into the details of everything he should have done better, and sighed again, dropping his head back on the couch and closing his eyes. At least it had been Mace at the door, and not someone he would feel the need to be dignified and assured in front of. Even as a new knight, he was comfortable enough in Mace’s presence to forego propriety. When you’ve seen each other naked enough times, eventually there isn’t much of a point to pretence.

Mace, still standing near the door, made a soft, commiserating sound. “Have you eaten, at least?” Eeth paused to consider for a moment, trying to recall _when_ exactly he ate last, and Mace didn’t wait for an answer, just sighing quietly and heading into Eeth’s small kitchen.

“I don’t know how much you’ll find in there, I did just get back,” Eeth called after him, still determinedly not moving from his spot.

After a bit of rifling through his cabinets and conservator Mace came back out with a wry expression and empty hands. “You’re going to need a haz-mat droid to come clean some of that out, I think,” he said with amusement.

Eeth grimaced. One more thing to deal with. “Wonderful,” he muttered balefully, the bit of tension that had seeped out of him with the hot water in the fresher creeping back in, tightening his shoulders and setting his nails to scratching at a seam on the couch.

Mace hesitated, eyeing him with growing concern. “Eeth?”

He didn’t respond for a moment, continuing to idly scratch at the seam and stare at the ceiling. He was _so tired_ , but with how much thrumming tension was running through him he knew there was no chance he would be able to sleep. But maybe he could still _rest_. He glanced over at Mace with a considering air, then raised a hand toward him, palm up. “Come here?”

Mace raised a brow, still looking faintly worried, but did as requested, allowing Eeth to take his hand and draw him down to sit on the couch. Without a word of complaint he let Eeth arrange his limbs and climb into his lap, the towel falling off his head and letting his hair free to drape, cold and damp, across Mace’s chest as he rested his head on Mace’s shoulder with a sigh. He hadn’t had physical contact of any real significance since he left the temple for his mission, which certainly hadn’t helped his stress levels.

The warmth of the body under him was good, helping draw some of the tightness from his muscles, but he still felt twitchy under his skin, even when Mace wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight. With a subvocal growl of frustration Eeth rolled his face into Mace’s neck, pressing tight and silently willing himself to relax, once again to no avail. _Kark_.

* * *

Mace hummed soothingly, running one hand over Eeth’s back and the other reaching up to brush his fingers across his closest horn. It was a reassuring weight, having Eeth in his lap. Mace had gone on three missions and returned to the temple in the time that Eeth had been on his, and each time getting back to learn that his friend had not yet returned was more worrisome, even with his occasional ‘not dead don’t worry’ comm message.

The twitchy tension in his frame though, that was concerning. Mace hadn’t seen Eeth so stressed since his knighting. Longer even, not since the early days of his apprenticeship, back when he was convinced he would inevitably end up failing his master’s rigorous training. The close contact and the soothing touches seemed to be helping, but not enough to allow Eeth to properly unwind from his mission.

Perhaps more _persuasive_ methods might be in order. He did know several things that without fail took his friend right out of his own head, after all.

“I have an idea. Trust me?”

Eeth frowned against his neck, obviously at least a bit offended by the question. “Of course, with my life. You know that.”

Mace’s lips quirked, despite himself. “Nothing so dire as that, my friend. But you’re far too keyed up to be able to rest, and you certainly need to after a mission that long. Will you allow me to take care of you?”

Eeth froze, a new, more pleasant tension shivering through him. “Mm? I suppose. What did you have in mind?”

Mace smiled, running his fingers through long damp hair, tugging lightly. “I was thinking,” he said softly, his tone gentle and matter-of-fact, “I would first wind you up until you can’t remember your own name, let alone what has you so tense, then get my cock in your mouth and leave you whining around it until I’m ready to let you come.”

Eeth’s breath caught and he _shuddered_ , his hands clenching in the fabric of Mace’s robe. “ _Force_ , yes please,” he breathed.

Mace hummed with approval, running his hand down Eeth’s back once more before nudging him to move off his lap. It was Mace’s turn to push and prod Eeth’s limbs into place, spreading him out on the couch with his arms above his head, fingers tucked down the side of the cushion to give him something to grasp onto. He slid over to sit on the edge of the couch, turned just enough to give him full access to Eeth’s upper half, and gave him a thorough once-over. No new scars were visible since the last time they spent this sort of time together, which was always nice.

“Stay,” he said quietly, running his hands down Eeth’s arms slowly, dragging across the rucked up fabric of his robe’s sleeves until he reached his chest.

Eeth shifted against the couch, hands clenching and unclenching on the cushion as he watched Mace through slitted eyes, an anticipatory smile tugging the corner of his mouth. “And if I don’t?” he asked archly.

Mace paused, raised a brow, then slid one hand back up to rest against Eeth’s neck, fully encompassing it with his fingers in a gentle, but firm grip. “Then I suppose I’ll just have to make you.”

Eeth shivered, pressing up into his hand with a sharp breath as his pupils blew wide with arousal. He already looked much less twitchy, Mace was pleased to note. With a brush of his thumb against the large artery in Eeth’s neck, he let his hand slowly drag back down, pulling the front of Eeth’s robe open. Slowly, so slowly, ignoring all of Eeth’s subtle shifting to direct his hands, Mace let himself explore his dear friend’s skin in a way they generally didn’t have either time or patience for. He dragged his blunt nails across smooth skin, digging in at vulnerable places, delighting in the soft huffs and bit back noises his hands brought out.

“Having fun?” Eeth asked breathlessly, subtly pressing up into Mace’s hands.

Mace gave him a placid smile, smoothly sliding up to brush his thumbs across Eeth’s nipples once, twice, barely there touches that made his friend bite down on his lip with another shiver. “Yes, I am. Why, are you bored?”

Eeth hummed, releasing his lip with a gasp as Mace pinched lightly then let go, dragging his nails down those really quite pretty abs. “ _Ah_ —n-no, just curious.” He shifted restlessly, muscles fluttering under Mace’s hands as they traced over hips and down, biting back a grown when they bypassed his half-hard cock to trace featherlight circles over the front of his thighs.

Mace raised a doubtful brow, suddenly digging his fingertips into taught muscles, searching out tension with his thumbs and dragging it down and away as Eeth groaned low in his chest. “Well, as long as you’re sure,” he said casually, shifting down the couch to work the knots out of Eeth’s legs more easily. “Flip over, you’re still much too tense.”

Eeth paused for a moment, obviously processing the command, then shuddered and rolled over, shaking off his robe in the process and resettling his hands on the edge of the cushion. Mace leaned forward to brush his hair to the side, getting the cold strands off his now heated skin, then happily dug his fingers into the meat of Eeth’s calves. Slowly he worked his way back up Eeth’s body, searching out every last bit of tension and coaxing it to release. Halfway up his back, Mace noticed a faint vibration under his hands, and with a small smile he leaned down to press a soft kiss at the base of Eeth’s spine to better feel the purr starting up in his body before getting back to work.

Eventually, his dear friend was a knight-shaped puddle on the cushions, purring and blinking hazily at nothing. Mace brushed the back of his fingers across Eeth’s cheek, amused. “You look tired. Would you like to sleep, and we can pick this back up in the morning?”

“Not on your _life_ ,” Eeth mumbled into the couch, shifting enough to bump his hip against Mace’s. “I was promised that I would forget my own name, if you recall, yet here I am still in full possession of my faculties. You wouldn’t break your word, would you?”

Mace snorted, giving Eeth’s hair a sharp tug, delighting in the resulting shiver. “My mistake. I’ll get right to it then, shall I?”

Eeth lifted his hand long enough to wave dismissively with a vague sound of acknowledgement, and Mace repressed another snort of laughter. Instead he slid his hands back down, his touch no longer seeking to draw out tension. Shifting up on his knees, he pulled one of Eeth’s legs to the side to give himself room to kneel between them, then returned his attention to his friend’s thighs. With slow, sweeping motions, his fingertips trailing light enough to leave shivers in their wake, he drew closer and closer to the crease between thigh and ass, while Eeth shivered and twitched under his hands.

When Eeth finally made a soft noise of complaint, almost a whine, Mace dragged his thumbnails along that crease, digging in and leaving a pale line behind that flushed dark after a few seconds. He _did_ whine then, his hips jerking, at first forward than back into his hands. Mace let his touch dance up onto Eeth’s cheeks then, gripping at first lightly, then harder, massaging the strong muscle and enjoying the view.

“I want to eat you out,” he said suddenly, in a quiet, conversational tone.

Eeth gasped, his hips jerking again, then nodded sharply with his face pressed into the couch. “Yes, _yes,_ ” he gasped, his nails digging into the cushion.

Mace hummed, pleased, using the tight grasp of his fingers to pull Eeth’s cheeks apart and expose his hole. He leaned down, letting his breath ghost across tender flesh, brushing his chin across the swell of Eeth’s ass with a faint rasp of stubble. Knowing well Eeth’s tastes, instead of diving right in he turned his head and sank his teeth into his ass, worrying at the skin and sucking hard even as Eeth jerked under him, his breath hitching on a broken whine. When he collapsed back against the cushions, boneless and whimpering, Mace relaxed his jaw and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss on the darkening mark.

Satisfied with the color of the mark, Mace turned his attention back to his goal. He shifted down further, resting his weight low on his folded legs, and bent to put his elbows on either side of Eeth’s hips to keep his hands free. He dug them back into the soft flesh of Eeth’s ass, squeezing, and without hesitation licked a hot, wet stripe across Eeth’s entrance. Eeth yelped, his hips thrusting down into the couch, and Mace gripped his ass tighter.

“Be still,” he said firmly, his exhale washing across the damp skin before him, sending a shiver up Eeth’s spine. Or maybe it was the command that caused the shiver? Either way, Eeth obediently did his best to relax, though he couldn’t quite contain the faint twitching of his hips. Mace rewarded him with another long, slow lick, dipping the tip of his tongue in as it slid past, and Eeth gave him a muffled whimper in return, but didn’t jerk or twist under his hands.

“Good,” he said with warm approval, relaxing his fingers slightly and giving Eeth’s cheeks a few massaging strokes. “Very good. Just be still, let me take care of you.” Eeth sucked in a wavering breath, letting it out slowly as he relaxed into the couch a bit further, and nodded.

Mace set to work then, graduating from slow licks to gentle prodding strokes, keeping his grip on Eeth’s cheeks firm and his fingers flexing. By the time he had his tongue fully extended in Eeth’s body he was _shaking_ , his breath wet and harsh in his throat, his fingers white where they were gripping the cushion. Mace wouldn’t be surprised if his nails had punctured through the tough fabric, with how tight he was holding on. But he hadn’t moved, not more than the tiny, reflexive twitches and shivering, anyway.

Finally Mace sat up, working his jaw to prevent stiffness from setting in, and released Eeth’s ass with one last caress. “All right?”

Eeth didn’t, or couldn’t, reply for a long moment, but then he slowly relaxed his hands on the cushion and nodded. “Y-yes,” he stuttered out, his voice wet and quavering.

Mace sat up, nudging at Eeth’s hip until he turned, rolling over to expose his hard, aching cock. The vestigial spikes were fully aroused, small, hard nubs running the length of either side. Reaching up to get his hand around Eeth’s wrist, he tugged him upright, easily pulling him into Mace’s lap, and tucked his head into the side of Mace’s neck. Eeth grasped his robes with shaking hands, letting out a pleased hum as he pressed close. Determinedly ignoring his own state of arousal, Mace soothed his dear friend down from his shaky high, until he was purring once more, still achingly hard but otherwise melting bonelessly against his chest.

“Better?” he asked quietly, reaching up to run his fingers through slowly drying hair.

“Much,” came the murmured reply. “You, on the other hand, seem to be in need of some assistance.” Mace felt Eeth’s lips smile against the skin of his neck, as he nudged his hip into Mace’s very hard cock.

Mace’s breath caught in his throat, and his hand tightened in Eeth’s hair, earning him a shiver and a gasp against his neck. “That’s right,” he said as calmly as he was able, tugging those long strands until Eeth was forced to raise his head, so he could look him in the eyes. “Fortunately, I have something right here to help me with that.” His matter of fact tone had Eeth biting his lip, either in arousal, amusement, or both, Mace wasn’t sure. Either way it was a lovely sight.

With his free hand Mace gave Eeth a sharp smack on the thigh, startling a gasp out of him as his eyes fluttered. “Down,” he said firmly, and Eeth swiftly slid off his lap to kneel in front of him on the floor, eyes wide and face flushed. His hands rested on his thighs, as though he’d completely forgotten about his achingly hard length, and Mace had to close his eyes for a moment against the sight lest he come as soon as Eeth’s lips touched his cock.

After a moment to catch his breath, a moment in which Eeth didn’t move a single inch, Mace opened his eyes again and reached down to free himself from his robes and tabards. Seeing that Mace had no intention of fully undressing, Eeth’s gaze somehow grew even more heated, the contrast of his own nakedness to Mace’s fully dressed form clearly delighting him.

Mace had barely gotten his layers out of the way before Eeth was leaning forward, his hands reaching, only to be stopped by Mace’s raised palm. “Ah,” he said sharply, his eyes narrowing. “I’ll move you where I want you to move, understand?”

Eeth’s breath hitched, his hands clenching on Mace’s thighs as he trembled, his eyes wide. “Yes,” he whispered, leaning to rest his forehead against Mace’s raised palm.

Mace let his fingers curl around Eeth’s larger horn, gripping tight, and slowly pulled his head down. With his other hand he pressed the head of his cock to Eeth’s lips, painting them with precome as he shivered in Mace’s grasp.

“Beautiful,” he said quietly, and Eeth closed his eyes with a soft moan. Eeth’s tongue darted out, just grazing his cock as he went to lick his lips, and it was Mace’s turn to groan. “ _So_ beautiful,” he breathed, and finally, _finally_ pulled that hot mouth down on his cock.

He exhaled a shaking breath as Eeth moaned softly around him, and dropped his head to the back of the couch to stare blindly at the ceiling. He had to struggle for composure for a moment as Eeth worked his tongue slowly, holding his head still but softly sucking at the hard flesh in his mouth with a muffled sound of pleasure. Mace kept his grip tight on Eeth’s horn, running the other hand through his beautiful hair, tugging gently to get another soft moan.

“Good,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the feeling of Eeth’s hot, wet mouth around him, the gentle pressure of his tongue. “You’re doing so well, dear one, just like that. Stay right there for a while, hm?”

Already going hazy with pleasure, his signature in the force smoothing and calming, Eeth made a soft noise of acknowledgement and relaxed fully into Mace’s grasp with a shiver. A moment later Mace had to bite back a groan as a soft vibration traveled up Eeth’s throat and directly into his cock, sending sparks all the way up his spine. Eeth had never been relaxed enough to purr when Mace’s cock was in his mouth before, and it was a deliciously sweet torture. He couldn’t help but thrust a little, working a bit more of his cock into Eeth’s mouth in achingly slow increments.

He moved his hand from Eeth’s hair to rest his fingers against his throat, feeling the rumble of his purr there as well. _Beautiful_. With a shaky sigh he let his thoughts drift, entering an almost meditative state as he slowly, slowly shifted Eeth’s head up and down, every now and then tilting it just enough to graze sharp teeth across his cock. With a flicker of amusement Mace reflected that it was the most pleasurable shared meditation he’d ever partaken in.

Eventually though, the slow, rising tide of pleasure was too much to ignore, and Mace began to thrust, both hands now holding tight to Eeth’s horns. With a soft moan, deep in his throat, he began to slide his cock deeper, the head kissing the back of Eeth’s throat. Eeth’s hands clutched at his thighs, nails catching and digging into the fabric of his pants as his purr shifted into a groan and he swallowed. His pretty brown eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at Mace’s face, still hazy with arousal, thoughts clearly drifting.

Mace waited for a moment until Eeth’s gaze sharpened a bit, rubbing his thumb against the point of his horn. “Are you with me, my friend?” he asked, his tone faintly amused. In answer, Eeth swirled his tongue and pushed against Mace’s hold to swallow him down in one deep stroke. Mace choked out a startled shout, his hips jerking, and a wave of amusement tickled the edge of his senses.

Mace laughed breathlessly, firming his grip. “Like that, is it?” The mischievous glint in those beautiful eyes drew a sharp grin to his face. “All right then.” With that he thrust deep, pulling Eeth’s head all the way down his cock, and started methodically fucking his face with strong, rythmic strokes. Eeth whined, faint and muffled, his hands clenching spasmodically on Mace’s legs. It wasn’t long before tears were gathering at the corners of his now closed eyes, but his presence was radiating nothing but pure pleasure into the force, so Mace kept his relentless pace.

Sooner than he might have liked, though not as soon as he expected, Mace felt his orgasm building. His hips stuttered, his hands relaxing on Eeth’s horns as he struggled for control. With a low growl that Mace felt all the way in his _toes_ Eeth pulled out of his grasp, lunging forward and swallowing the entirety of his length, his nose brushing the skin of Mace’s pelvis. Mace came with a gasp, his hips jerking as shuddering groans broke from his throat, Eeth still swallowing around him. After what seemed like a small eternity he collapsed, boneless against the couch, chest heaving with his panting breaths.

Eeth slowly pulled back, letting Mace’s softening length slip from his mouth, and licked a trail of come from his lips. He was shaking, his hands trembling where they rested on Mace’s thighs, and with a monumental effort of will Mace summoned the strength to reach down and pull Eeth back up into his lap. Tipping them both to the side to lay down, he loomed protectively over the much smaller jedi, blocking out the light as he reached down to wrap his fingers around Eeth’s cock.

As soon as his fingertips grazed heated flesh Eeth jerked with a wild cry, his hands gripping at Mace’s robes. It was a bare handful of strokes before Eeth was coming with a shuddering whine, trembling all over and panting as though he’d been running for hours. Mace eased him through it gently, petting his horns with soft touches as he curled into Mace’s chest with a quavering hum. Mace drew him closer with one arm, arranging them in a relatively comfortable position on the small couch. As tall as Mace was, there was only so much he could do in that regard, but it would be good enough for a bit of a nap.

The forgotten towel from Eeth’s hair made a conveniently located way to clean up the mess, so Mace was free to stay right where he was. Eeth’s discarded robe would make an adequate blanket besides. Eeth was radiating contentment, and mostly asleep by the time Mace reached over and grabbed the robe, tossing it over them with a flick of his wrist and a light touch of the force. Whatever had been preying on his mind earlier was thoroughly forgotten, as Mace had promised, and he settled in beside his friend to enjoy the peace and rest. Whatever the issue had been, tomorrow would be time enough to deal with it.

* * *


End file.
